The transfer of LNG is carried out by means of pipes, in particular flexible pipes. Each pipe comprises a connector which is designed to cooperate with the connector of the other pipe. The connection of two connectors forms a sealed passage between the pipes, thus permitting the transfer of fluid.
The vaporization of LNG in the case of leakage requires the use of a connection device having a high degree of security for the transfer of fluid. In particular, it is important to avoid an explosive atmosphere being formed in the case of leakage from the closing members, including during the connection or the disconnection procedure.
The document US2005/0103387 discloses a connection device comprising a male connector and a female connector. The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,354 discloses an underwater pipeline for the transfer of LNG.